Volshebstvo
by Derwyd
Summary: Miró asustado por donde venía el sonido y vio a dos personas caminar a la par. Una niña y un niño, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que el muchacho lo veía solo a él y comprendió el por qué. Viktor había estado patinando en círculos, bailando para gente que desconocía y, producto del brillo que podía ver en los ojos del otro, le había gustado, y mucho. Se sonrojó.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y Yuuri! On Ice no me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic escrito por y para fans. No plagio o adaptación. La imagen en la portada tampoco me pertenece.

 **Genre** : Romance, Angst, Friendship.

 **Advertencias** : EWE, AR, un poco AU también. Cambié algunas cosas en el universo de YOI para calzar todo con lo que quería interpretar. Obviamente las líneas temporales se movieron un poco también. Pero en general: la guerra siguió, Harry, Hermione y Ron cazaron los horrocruxes cuando tenían 15.

Este es mi pequeño aporte a este pequeño fandom. Ayudémoslo a crecer escribiendo muchos crossover :P

* * *

 **VOLSHEBSTVO**

* * *

Viktor intentó hacerse más pequeño en una esquina de su casa. El frío invierno de su ciudad natal, Sochi, le calaba hasta los huesos, pero no importaba cuántos grados bajo cero había a las afueras de su casa, no quería seguir escuchando los gritos de su madre y los bramidos de su padre, pero el monstruo de la curiosidad lo seguía por donde pisara y no importaba en cuántos cuartos se metiera a esconderse, la voz de su padre seguía retumbando en toda la mansión.

—¡No lo puedes echar! ¡Es tu heredero!

—¡ÉL NO ES MI HEREDERO! ¡Un squib, eso es lo que es! Un sucio y desgraciado squib que se comió a mi hijo en tu vientre.

—¡Artem! —gritó escandalizada su madre —, Viktor solo tiene cinco años, puede que tenga un núcleo prematuro y...

—Hoy lo llevé al sanador —masculló por lo bajo, Viktor casi no lo logró escuchar, pero la voz de su padre seguía siendo dura y retumbaba en las frías paredes de piedra, su hogar ancestral —, dijo que su núcleo ya estaba desarrollado pero que no era útil. Él no nos es útil, Sasha.

Viktor sintió sus ojos arder, ¿era por eso que el sanador lo miró con tanta pena? ¿Por qué él no era útil?

—Él es lo único que tengo, Artem —susurro su madre con una voz tan rota —, no me lo quites, es mi hijo.

—Sasha —Viktor podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre tan destrozado. Artem Fliórov era el patriarca de la ancestral y noble familia Fliórov que, alguna vez, se casó con la única hija mágica del Zar, ellos eran nobleza y toda Rusia y gran parte de Europa reconocía su estatus.

Su madre, Sasha Vólkov había conocido a su padre en los bailes organizados por Durmstrang y había sido «amor a primera vista». Ella era la tercera hija de su familia, la segunda mujer en la familia Vólkov, nadie esperaba mucho de ella, solo que dejara de ser una molestia porque su hermana dos años mayor ya se había comprometido con un importante hijo de un Lord que Viktor ya no recuerda. Sin embargo, su madre con su gracia sencilla y ojos azules había capturado la atención de su padre, el _rey_ , como le decían por lo bajo. Su padre era ocho años mayor que su madre y nunca mostró signos de querer casarse hasta que la vio, su abuela muchas veces le dijo que a veces la magia te recompensaba por cada peripecia que en tu vida habías vivido y por cada sufrimiento que tenías que sortear.

Su padre había quedado huérfano a los trece años, había tenido que endurecer su carácter para ser considerado en el gobierno, había tenido que dejar de lado sus días de quidditch y evitar que la gente robara su fortuna, fue por eso que cuando conoció a su madre se casó de inmediato y no tardó él en nacer. Él era todo lo que Artem quería, un heredero fuerte, con buenos genes y hermosa apariencia. Viktor, desde niño, parecía respirar magia, mas nunca realizó siquiera un accidente.

Viktor no recordaba mucho de cuando era más pequeño, pero sí se acordaba que en un tiempo que se le antojaba lejano, su padre le sonreía cuando lo veía venir, no como ahora que fruncía el ceño y lo evitaba a todas costas.

—Sasha —lo escuchó hablar por segunda vez —, ¿no lo ves? No importa cuánto ames a Viktor, no importa cuánto lo quieras ver feliz, él nunca va a encajar aquí, nunca lo van a aceptar, no a Vitya. Sasha, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Viktor no recuerda mucho después de eso, lo único que supo es que cuando despertó su cuerpo se sentía caluroso y tosía. Su madre estaba a su lado y le sonreía triste.

—Todo va a estar bien, Vitya —susurraba mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna para hacerlo dormir.

Meses después Viktor se enteró que tendría un hermano, su padre estaba feliz, pero más recatado que la última vez. A los seis años Viktor tenía un hermano menor al que llamaron Nikon, él solo sonrió.

Cuando su hermano tenía seis meses de vida él comenzó a mostrar signos de magia y su padre le prohibió salir a Viktor.

«Hay que tomar medidas», eso fue todo lo que le dijo. No obstante, poco le importaba a Viktor a su edad, su mansión era grande y en la parte trasera de su jardín había un lago que se congelaba en invierno y era un perfecto lugar para patinar. Fue en una de las tardes donde él se encontraba con un elfo doméstico que su madre lo llamó a su estudio. Caminó dando pequeños saltos por su casa y sonrió cuando vio a su madre dejar a su hermano en la cuna para mirarlo.

—Viktor, tenemos que hablar.

Lo que siguió dejó destrozado su corazón.

—No eres tú, Vitya, es este mundo sucio en el que vivimos. Tu padre tiene razón y no podemos hacer nada. Te podemos dar todo el dinero, herramientas y fuerza que necesitas, pero en el momento en que estés solo ellos no te verán como Viktor Flioróv, te verán como un squib más, alguien peor que un sangre sucia. Tengo que protegerte, Vitya, y no te puedes quedar aquí.

Él solo corrió, corrió a su lugar seguro lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas podían correr con los gritos de su madre que reverberaban en su cabeza.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, lo que sí sintió fue pasos en el bosque de su casa. La mansión Fliórov era sintiente, por lo cual si una persona con malas intenciones ingresó a su territorio ya estaría gritando en agonía… Quizás solo era un elfo doméstico que lo venía a ver, pero Viktor estaba más entretenido girando y bailando sobre el hielo. Sus padres no lo querían, no lo querían más en la familia, lo mandarían lejos sin nada ni nadie y ellos se quedarían con su hermano.

— _Wow_ —escuchó a alguien decir y Viktor se sobresaltó. Miró asustado por donde venía el sonido y vio a dos personas caminar a la par. Una niña y un niño, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que el muchacho lo veía solo a él y comprendió el por qué. Viktor había estado patinando en círculos, bailando para gente que desconocía y, producto del brillo que podía ver en los ojos del otro, le había gustado, y mucho. Se sonrojó.

—¡¿Quiénes son?! —gritó asustado.

— _Hermione, no le entiendo nada._

— _Está hablando en otro idioma, Harry._

— _Haz algo, creo que va a llamar a sus guardias._

— _Es solo un muggle, Harry, si pasamos no..._

— _Pasamos una barrera mágica, él es un niño mágico._

— _¡El hechizo no lanzó ningún ser mágico que…!_

— _¿Qué? —dijo Harry alzando una ceja._

— _Oh —_ murmuró Hermione con tristeza ante el pequeño niño.

— _Sí, oh. Ahora hace ese hechizo porque creo que no llegamos a Albania como teníamos planeado._

— _¡Era mi primera vez haciendo un translador ilegal!_

— _¡No te recriminé nada de eso! Quiero saber dónde estamos y el niño se está asustando cada vez más._

Viktor, a estas alturas, estaba hiperventilando. Dos personas habían caminado en su mansión y estaban hablando en un lenguaje que no entendía. La mujer tenía el cabello aleonado y piel más oscura que la de Viktor, era un suave bronceado que le llamaba la atención. El hombre, por otra parte, era delgado y su cabello era tan desordenado que no sabía cómo su madre lo dejó salir así.

Sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes también, casi como las esmeraldas que a su madre le gustaba usar.

— _Traslado idios_ —Viktor escuchó decir a la mujer y, con un floreo de su varita, una suave ola llegó a Viktor y los envolvió a los tres.

—¿Nos entiendes ahora? —preguntó tranquilamente el hombre y Viktor asintió ahora menos asustado.

—¿Quiénes son? —volvió a cuestionar cada vez más intrigado.

—Lo sentimos. Nuestro traslador nos llevó a otro lugar. Teníamos planeado ir a Albania, pero llegamos aquí. ¿Nos puedes decir dónde vives?

Increíble. Viktor sabía dónde Albania estaba, era un niño muy inteligente y podía decir sin lugar a dudas que el traslador sí los había llevado muy lejos.

—Rusia —respondió casi con humor —, están muuuy lejos —dijo esta vez con una sonrisa.

—¿Rusia?

—Oh por Merlín, ¡Rusia! Harry, por eso tomó tanto de mi magia. ¡Soy tan estúpida!

—Ey, ey, tranquilízate. De todas formas, no nos sirve ponernos histéricos. Tenemos que descansar para poder reponer nuestros núcleos mágicos. El mío quedó casi vacío al hacer uno desde Inglaterra hasta Eslovaquia.

—¡Viktor! —el grito de su madre los sorprendió a los tres tanto que el menor llegó a saltar.

—¡Mamá! —respondió más por inercia que porque estuviera asustado.

—¡Viktor! —y luego escuchó el grito de su padre, uno preocupado que nunca antes había escuchado.

—Lo siento —le susurró el muchacho de ojos verdes antes de tomarlo por el cuello y ponerlo enfrente de él. Viktor se asustó por un momento ya que tenía la mano de un extraño en su cuello, pero la mano del otro era cálida y Viktor no se sentía amenazado en lo absoluto.

—¡Vitya! —se escuchó incluso más fuerte que el grito anterior.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Suelten a mi hijo ahora! —gritó su padre quien no dudó en lanzar un hechizo a la mujer de pelo alborotando que lo repelió sin ningún problema.

Estuvieron lanzándose hechizos por un tiempo, el hielo se resquebrajó bajo sus pies ante un _bombarda_ y fue allí cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes lanzó su propio hechizo para separar a su padre de su acompañante.

—Suficiente. Lo único que hacen es incomodar más a Viktor —dijo cansinamente —. No quisimos entrar a su casa, nuestro traslador nos dejó aquí por accidente. Solo queremos un lugar para quedarnos por un tiempo y marcharnos, no les haremos daño a ustedes ni a su familia. De hecho, si nos dejan ir sin problemas estaremos agradecidos.

—¡Nadie quiere nada en ese mundo! —espetó furioso su padre —, ¡todos quieren algo, di tu precio!

El niño de ojos verdes lo miró casi con furia e inhaló para tranquilizarse. Viktor podía sentir la magia en él inquieta por las palabras de su padre.

—Harry —susurró la otra niña—, solo dale lo que quiere —volvía a murmurar.

—Está bien —dijo Harry casi con desdén —. Un refugio. Nos dejan descansar en su casa el tiempo que necesitemos, ustedes no nos atacan ni tratan por ningún medio de informar que estuvimos aquí a nadie, nunca. Si ustedes juran por su magia hacerlo, nosotros les entregaremos a Viktor sin ningún daño ni tampoco les haremos daño durante nuestra estadía.

Su padre gruñó, pero tras breves palabras susurradas por su madre, llegaron a un acuerdo. Años después, cuando Viktor se acordaba de ese momento en específico, él recordaría lo cálida que se sintió la mano de Harry y cuán cariñosa la magia de él se sintió contra su cuerpo.

Los primeros días en que Harry y Hermione estuvieron en su casa estuvieron llenos de tensión hasta que su hermano, Nikon, en una muestra de magia accidental llenó de mermelada a Harry quien se rio ante lo travieso de su hermano.

—Vas a ser un gran mago, Nikon —le dijo a su hermano quien solo se rio ante la vista de Harry quien se limpiaba los lentes con la servilleta que Hermione le acababa de pasar.

Su madre y padre se rieron orgullosos de su hijo menor, mientras que Viktor se hundía cada vez más en la silla. Ese día los Fliórov se enteraron de lo que Harry y Hermione andaban haciendo fuera del Reino Unido, ese día ellos se enteraron de que Rusia mágica no era mucho mejor que UK.

Una tarde, Viktor ya no recordaba cuál, Harry le aplaudió cuando él se encontraba girando y bailando en el hielo. Esta era su actividad favorita, una en donde no necesitaba magia y lo hacía sentirse libre, una que incluso su madre y padre se enorgullecían cuando ganó la competencia muggle infantil en Sochi.

—Es verte hacer magia, Viktor —le susurró con sus increíbles ojos verdes —. Puede que todo el mundo no crea que la utilices, pero yo sí. Cada vez que patinas, cada vez que giras, es como verte hacer magia, haces magia cuando estás en el hielo.

Viktor solo lloró ante sus palabras y Harry solo lo abrazó. Él era tan cálido y su magia zumbaba en su piel.

—Ven, vamos a cenar.

Esa noche sus padres convencieron a Harry y a Hermione de ayudarlos a protegerlo. Sus padres no podían seguir omitiendo las preguntas de por qué Viktor no aparecía, que cuándo lo inscribirían a Durmstrang y muchas más.

—Es peligroso. Por favor...

—Su familia es ancestral —respondió Harry con una idea en mente —, es imposible que Viktor sea el primer squib en nacer. Nosotros nos iremos en una semana, no podemos quedarnos más. En esa semana Viktor necesita un nuevo nombre, un pasado muggle y una familia con la cual quedarse, también necesita dinero suficiente para vivir y estudiar en el mundo muggle sin problemas.

—Lo tendremos todo listo —fue lo que dijo su padre.

A finales de semana Viktor abrazó por última vez a su madre, besó la cabeza de su hermano, Nikon y su padre —por lo que parecieron horas— lo abrazó tan fuerte que le sorprendió.

« _Sé que serás grande, Vitya_ ».

Viktor Fliórov murió esa noche tras un ataque de magos oscuros. Su cuerpo fue enterrado a la vista de toda la comunidad mágica rusa que quiso asistir a su funeral en el panteón Fliórov. Esa noche, Viktor lloró hasta quedarse dormido en el regazo de Harry quien le susurró suaves palabras de aliento.

—Tú haces mi mundo mágico —le susurraba una y otra vez con sus increíbles ojos verdes tras esas feas gafas redondas.

Viktor Nikiforov, un niño de casi siete años, llegó a la casa de su muchas veces tátara tío que también era squib en Moscú. El menor se mostraba temeroso de soltar la mano de su amigo británico, pero este solo le sonrió.

—Te vendré a ver cuando todo termine, Viktor —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Y traeremos a Ron. Disfrutaremos verlo caer en el hielo mientras nos reímos de él.

—Lo pasaremos increíble —agregaba Harry ante las palabras dichas por Hermione. Viktor asintió y su tío prometió cuidarlo tras las fuertes amenazas de Harry y Hermione.

Era la hora de la partida. Viktor vio cómo Hermione le dio espacio y Harry le puso algo en su cuello.

—Es para emergencias solamente, Viktor —le susurró con la intención de que su tío no lo escuchara —, si te ves en peligro de muerte, Viktor, solo tienes que tocarlo con tus manos y susurrar mi nombre. Vendré enseguida.

Esa noche Viktor lloró nuevamente hasta quedarse dormido, solo que esta vez no estaba Harry para consolarlo.

 **Rusia, Moscú. 3 años después**.

Viktor, a sus diez años, era considerado un genio. Lo veían bailar por el hielo, la gente se emocionaba cuando giraba y movía sus manos, sus saltos siempre provocaban gritos de alegría y él se decía a sí mismo que hacía magia porque no había ningún patinador de su edad que podía provocar tantas emociones en tanta gente a la vez.

—Eso fue increíble —le susurró Harry cuando lo veía competir. Si había algo que Viktor había aprendido de vivir con sus padres es que personas con núcleo mágico envejecían lento; y personas con el núcleo mágico más fuerte, como el de Harry, incluso más.

—Incluso así gané plata —dijo mirando la medalla casi con rencor.

—Yo no estoy aquí para verte ganar medallas, Vitya —le respondía Harry mientras lo llevaba a almorzar como premio —, sino para verte hacer magia.

Harry había cumplido su promesa de irlo a ver. Él trataba de venir lo más seguido posible, pero al parecer las reformas en el Reino Unido se demoraban y, aunque la guerra había finalizado, la reconstrucción del mundo mágico iba lento. Viktor no sabía mucho además de lo que Harry le podía contar.

—Quieren que sea jefe de aurores —le contaba más tarde mientras comían.

—¿Y tú quieres serlo?

—No es como si pudiera decir que no.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

—Tú una vez me dijiste que tenía que hacer lo que más me gustaba. ¿No te gusta ser auror?

—Algunas veces, Viktor, tienes que renunciar a tus sueños.

Eso sonaba muy triste.

 **España, Barcelona. Grand Prix Final. 6 años después**.

Hermione y su esposo Ron estaban vitoreando por él junto con sus hijos. Era su debut y Viktor se había esforzado un montón en esta rutina. Yakov estaba sorprendido por su avance en los últimos años, pero eso no era algo que Viktor le iba a decir quién lo había gatillado.

Harry, hace unos años atrás, le había dicho que era hora de sentar cabeza y a Viktor, un niño de trece años, no le había sentado nada de bien la información. En su mente, nadie podría comprender más a Harry que él, era a él quien llamaba en la noche cuando tenía mucho trabajo; cuando Harry se podía tomar vacaciones, era a él quien iba a ver durante dos semanas y se la pasaban recorriendo cualquier país en el cual Viktor estuviese ahora; cuando Viktor se enfermaba, cosa que pasaba rara vez, Harry era quien lo venía a cuidar si podía. Si Harry se casaba, ya no podrían hacer cosas juntos, ya no podrían salir a visitar recorrer el mundo si sus vacaciones caían en el mismo mes, ya no podrían porque Harry estaría ocupado con su mujer, con sus hijos...

—¡No! —le había gritado enojado. Él no era un niño que quisiera muchas cosas, él tenía todas las cosas que podía querer. Tenía fortuna, ya sabía qué quería hacer cuando fuera grande y era famoso por ello, tenía a Harry, pero Harry quería darse a otra persona.

—¿Vitya?

—¡Tú eres mío! —Harry lo miró y sonrió culpable, sus ojos estaban triste y se los restregó bajo sus gafas. Algo dentro de él se rompió un poco, quizás Harry no lo quería. Por otra parte, Harry pensó en cuán egoísta era sentir alivio cuando Viktor dijo esas palabras. Se sentía egoísta y sucio a la vez.

—Haremos algo —le comentó Harry cuando se logró tranquilizar —, cuando tengas dieciséis tu madurez mágica habrá llegado a su fin. Sé que crees que los squib no pueden hacer magia, pero eso no es cierto. La madurez también les llega a ustedes. Cuando tengas dieciséis me dirás qué es lo que quieres de mí.

Viktor ya sabía lo que quería de Harry, pero también conocía lo terco que él podía ser cuando se lo proponía y sus hermosos ojos verdes le dijeron lo decidido que estaba en no ceder en este tema.

Lo que Viktor no le dijo a Harry es que él ya sabía lo que quería de él.

Lo que Harry no le dijo a Viktor es que la madurez mágica era más que solo un impulso de magia en su cuerpo, la madurez mágica implicaba decisión y sentimientos, factores que podían cambiar cuando él iba madurando, porque todo cambia.

Y ahora, años después, meses después de su madurez mágica que lo dejó más decidido que nada, Harry no pudo llegar a su primera competencia en la categoría de adultos, no pudo apreciar el baile que había creado solo para él.

La medalla que le colgaba en su cuello se sentía fría, pero las sonrisas de las personas que había comenzado a ver como familia aligeraron el peso de su corazón.

—No es que no haya querido venir —dijo Ron cuando Hermione se entretuvo con Rose en la tienda de regalos —, hubo una explosión justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir, era imposible dejar la tarea a otro. Pero grabamos todo en la cámara muggle de Hermione. ¿Sabías que guarda imágenes más largas que una fotografía? Luego tenemos que ponerla en la tele y visión con cables y...

—Televisión, Ron —corregía Hermione a lo lejos.

—A veces pienso que tiene un megáfono en la oreja.

—¡¿Megáfono?! Eso es ofensivo, Ron.

—¡Pues no escuches!

—¡Hablas fuerte!

—¡Fewte!

La escena aminoró el vacío de su corazón.

—Él no quería que estuvieras solo, Viktor. Y es cierto lo que dice —comentó cuando ya se tenían que ir bien entrada la noche.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró mientras frotaba la punta de sus cabellos, se lo había dejado crecer desde hace años y a Harry le gustaba lo cual en sus libros era un plus.

—Haces magia cuando estás en el hielo, Vitya —le dijo cariñosamente. Ron y Rose asintieron con fervor y él se sonrojó. No podía creer que Harry siguiera diciendo lo mismo, y a la vez, no pudo evitar sentirse más enamorado del hombre que lo había salvado.

 **Rusia, Sn. Petersburgo. Campeonato Nacional de patinaje artístico**.

Viktor sonreía a la gente mientras caminaba, era la segunda vez que tenía que competir a nivel nacional a sus diecisiete años y todo porque quedó segundo en la Gran Prix por una pequeña caída que lo dejó resentido. Harry le guiñó el ojo bajo su disfraz de mujer, era un glamour, si bien no tan extravagante y detallado como recordaba, sí era lo suficiente para engañar a los no magos. Harry se había dejado el cabello igual, pero había adquirido curvas más femeninas y pequeños pechos para acompañar su nueva forma, después de todo, Rusia seguía siendo un país bastante conservador.

—Viktor, ¿es cierto que estás en una relación?

—¿Qué nos tienes que decir para la próxima temporada, estás triste por no haber ganado la Grand Prix?

—¿Algunas palabras para decirle a la competencia?

—¿Aumentarás la dificultad de tus saltos?

No obstante, él solo sonreía. Harry ya se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Yakov, una de las pocas personas que conocían la existencia del mago y que «sabía» que Harriet era, de hecho, Harry, un «Lord de noble familia que tenía que ser protegido y se encontraba con disfraz para evitar que lo siguiera y poner en peligro a Viktor». Honestamente, Harry había comenzado a ser más precavido desde que, sin querer, un mago lo reconoció en Bangkok el año pasado y le pidió su autógrafo. Por suerte no reconocieron a Viktor y quedó sencillamente como «el muggle».

Los días que duró la competencia, Harry lo apoyó con una sonrisa y, en la oscuridad de la noche, Viktor podía volver a apreciar las facciones fuertes, los ojos verdes, el cabello desordenado y la figura delgada de Harry. Las gafas, tan ñoñas que ocupaba, seguían estando en el tabique de su nariz y Harry le sonrió.

—Eres hermoso en el hielo, Vitya, como una ninfa de hielo. No sé cómo no pueden ver cuando haces magia así.

Lo miraba como si él fuera lo único que Harry podía ver en el mundo y Viktor le sonrió, porque por este hombre él estaba dispuesto a saltar hasta que sus pies sangraran, de vivir de dietas estrictas y sentir un agotamiento eterno para que cuando lo viera en el hielo, lo único que Harry pudiera pensar era en Viktor y en cómo él lo hechizaba cada vez más.

Puede que no pudiera hacer magia como sus padres y hermano, como Harry, Hermione, Ron y la pequeña Rose; pero Viktor podía hechizar a Harry como ninguna persona en el mundo lo hacía y seguiría siendo así.

—¿No merezco un premio? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo haces —Harry le sonrió y con un floreo de su varita, un pequeño ladrido llegó a sus oídos.

En el suelo, un pequeño poodle trastabilló para pararse y volvió a hacer sonidos para llamar la atención.

—La vi cuando estaba en Diagon Alley y recuerdo que te quejaste que te sentías muy solo cuando no podía venir a verte, así que Makkachin te hará compañía. Es aún muy pequeña, pero es inteligente, es una mezcla de un poodle con un crup mágico, alteraron los genes para tenerla y... ¿Viktor?

—Es perfecta —respondió con una sonrisa y luego lo besó. Viktor ya tenía diecisiete años y sentía como si Harry lo estaba empujando en el progreso de su relación. Sus labios quedaron juntos, ninguno se movió hasta que sintió al mayor suspirar y envolverlo en sus brazos.

—Tú también lo eres.

Si bien esa noche no hicieron nada más que hablar y besarse, Viktor sintió como si había ganado una importante batalla. Harry lo abrazaba más, durmieron juntos por el resto de su estadía y pasearon a Makkachin por parques cercanos.

—Puede que no pueda ir a la Grand Prix —le murmuró en la noche mientras veían televisión, una vieja película rusa que Harry encontró entretenida —, trataré de venir, Vitya.

—Incluso si no vienes —le susurró de vuelta —, haré una presentación solo para ti.

El cabello de Viktor estaba suelto y se envolvía en los dedos de Harry, un color poco habitual para los muggles, plateado, pero bastante común en Rusia mágica. Sus ojos zafiros brillaron ante la promesa recién hecha y Harry lo miró entre sus brazos, aún caía entre ellos y esperaba que así fuera siempre.

—Tan inocente —susurró sin darse cuenta que el otro estaba escuchando. Viktor lo miró extrañado por un momento y sonrió cuando Harry le besó la coronilla y escondió su rostro en su cuello inhalando su esencia, cosa que lo hacía reír.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Aún tenemos tiempo juntos, eso es todo lo que importa.

Pasaron meses sin poder ver a Harry, y tal y como lo dijo, no pudo ir a la Grand Prix aunque le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que su presentación fue maravillosa.

—Tal vez es porque todavía te ve como un niño —dijo Georgi sin considerar el peso de sus palabras —, digo, la conoces desde hace años y ella ya es mayor… Tú sabes, necesitan más que…

Georgi siguió hablando, mas Viktor dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras. Las palabras que Harry creyó haber pensado resonaron en su _mente, «tan inocente»_ , ahora todo tenía sentido. Harry lo estaba tratando como el mismo niño que conoció hace años, incluso cuando él prometió que al alcanzar la madurez le daría todo lo que quisiera.

Miró su cuerpo y pensó en todos los adjetivos que le había dicho: hermoso, inocente, tierno, maravilloso... Todos con una connotación más infantil o neutral, Harry nunca le dijo atractivo o guapo.

Era hora de cambiar.

Cuando Harry lo volvió a ver, Viktor se había cortado el pelo para mostrar sus facciones más agudas y también había ganado altura y masa muscular, mucha altura. Él ahora era más alto que Harry.

—¿Viktor?

—¡Harry! —le sonrió siempre tan jovial y abrazó al británico hasta que se quedó sin aire. Estaba en su departamento, en San Petersburgo, cuando sintió el sonido de una aparición.

—¿Qué te pasó? —por un momento Viktor pensó que había tomado la decisión equivocada, después de todo tanto Hermione como Ron le habían dicho que Harry había salido solo con mujeres y ahora Viktor no era un ser andrógino en apariencia, era un hombre.

—Crecí —murmuró algo inseguro. Él tenía, después de todo, solo dieciocho años, casi diecinueve, y se había esforzado para abandonar esa apariencia tan pueril de antes.

—De eso me acabo de dar cuenta. Por las barbas de Merlín —repitió anonadado. Viktor retrocedió no sabiendo qué hacer —, ahora siento que tengo que ponerte un hechizo de castidad, Vitya, ¡apuesto a que te persiguen en las calles! —continuó hablando escandalizado Harry.

Viktor lo miró, esta vez con una sonrisa más confiado de sí mismo, y sonrió guiñándole un ojo más coqueto que nunca, después de todo, Harry acababa de admitir que lo encontraba atractivo.

—¿Celoso?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo sin medir lo que decía —, eres como un adonis.

Viktor se sonrojó e hizo un puchero, se suponía que era él quien tenía que seducir a Harry con su caballerosidad y actitud conquistadora, no al revés. Harry ni siquiera dudó en contestar y lo miró como si él fuera quien estuviera hablando tonteras.

—A veces te pasas.

—¿Eh? ¿Vitya?

—Nada. ¿Por qué no dejas tus cosas en el cuarto y saludas a Makkachin? Terminaré de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y saldremos a comer.

—Ok.

Ese año, Harry se quedó con Viktor por un mes y medio. Fue el mejor año para Viktor y sin duda partió la temporada sintiéndose amado y con un objetivo claro en mente. Después de esperar por años y años Harry había cedido a sus avances y ahora eran realmente una pareja, Viktor aún se sonrojó al pensar en todas las cosas que hicieron juntos, pero Harry había sido bastante enfático en que experimentaran todo lo que podían porque no sabía cuándo podría volver a escaparse por tanto tiempo.

Ese fue el año que Viktor rompió todas las marcas establecidas por el hombre en cuanto a patinaje artístico, dejó a su competencia tan atrás que ni siquiera había una mínima duda de quién ganaría. Ese año fue el año que lo apodaron la leyenda viviente.

 **Inglaterra, Londres. Ministerio de Magia**.

Harry suspiró mientras miraba el papeleo en su escritorio, era una pila eterna e incluso si la terminaba hoy, mañana tendría otra similar que le haría burla.

—Harry —la voz preocupada de Hermione viajó por su oficina suavemente.

—Hermione, si no es importante, ¿te molestaría que lo conversáramos más tarde?

—Es importante —espetó con su conocido genio —. Harry, lo hablamos el fin de semana pasado, el anterior a ese, el anterior a ese y...

—Ahora no es el momento —contestaba igual de frustrado —. No puedo ir a ver a Viktor ahora y...

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que él te esperará?! —cuestionó agotada de toda la situación —, tú no te estás haciendo más joven, Viktor tampoco. Harry, lo conoces hace más de quince años. Quince años, Harry. Ha estado esperándote por más de cuatro. ¿Cuánto crees que una persona pueda esperar?

Harry suspiró mientras desordenaba su pelo, él lo sabía. Si bien poco habían envejecido por su magia, los cambios se habían visto venir. Hermione más curvilínea producto de su segundo y último embarazo; Harry había por fin ganado esa mirada distinguida que su padrino y padre habían tenido años antes. Harry ya tenía treinta años y aparentaba con suerte veintidós.

—¿Crees que me gusta estar alejado de él? —le preguntó ya cansado de que dudaran de él —, tuve que pelear con todo el mundo para que comprendiera que no, Viktor no era un caso más de «salvador del mundo mágico»; que no, no me estoy aprovechando de él; que tampoco me importa que mi línea se muera conmigo si me quedo con él; y que no, tampoco me molesta tener a un squib como pareja —tiro argumento tras argumento completamente devastado. Todos creían que era fácil vivir al otro lado del mundo de tu pareja, que despertar solo no era tan difícil como creían y que, si se peleaban en el transcurso de su corto período juntos que no, no dolía como una banshee tener que irse en medio de la discusión porque «irse» era el problema. Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de lado al mundo mágico que incluso tras quince años seguía siendo un caos. El mercado oscuro parecía haberse convertido en uno más complicado tras la derrota de Voldemort y la gente lo miraba a él cada vez que algo no salía bien.

¿Los precios de los ojos de rana subían? ¡Quéjense con el «salvador»!

—No puedes decirle esa excusa por siempre —le recriminó su amiga—, las relaciones no se supone que funcionen así y... —Harry la miró seriamente hasta que reparó el periódico que etsaba en sus manos. No era uno mágico, pues este no se movía, pero reconoció el rostro de Viktor en él y sonrió triste.

—¿Te acuerdas de mis vacaciones de mes y medio hace unos años? —murmuró mientras se paraba y miraba por la ventana. Como el ministerio estaba bajo suelo no era la vista real del espacio, sino que uno la programaba para ver lo que ellos querían y Harry quería ver lo primero que veía Viktor cuando se despertaba en su departamento, los edificios que rodeaban su complejo de departamentos, el parque que estaba a un costado y la cafetería en donde iban a desayunar por las mañanas cuando tenían pereza.

—Sí...

—Me fui por tres semanas más. Esas tres semanas era para saber si podía por fin jubilarme, por fin tener un trabajo normal y no uno que requería dieciocho horas. Quería ver si funcionaba —agregó triste —. En mi segunda semana de vacaciones hubo un atentado a Diagon Alley, me quedé con Viktor en Francia esa semana porque tenía la competencia allí y esperé, esperé a que lo resolvieran. En mi tercera semana hubo una revuelta en el Departamento de Misterios, ¡de todos los lugares, ese! Luego otro atentado, la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico y esperé, esperé y esperé hasta que lo resolvieran, hasta que esta maldita sociedad se parara por sí misma y arreglara los problemas. ¿Sabes lo que encontré cuando volví? —preguntó con sorna sin darle tiempo para responder a Hermione —, mi oficina estaba tan llena de papeles que tuve que trabajar un mes sin dormir. Un maldito mes sin dormir. No me digas que «es el momento» porque no lo es. Nunca es el momento para _el gran_ Harry Potter —masculló.

El periódico voló de las manos de Hermione hasta las de Harry sin siquiera una palabra y Hermione suspiró sin siquiera tratar de detener a su mejor amigo quien, tras leer el título y ver la foto, salió disparado de la oficina dejando que su magia rompiera todo a su paso.

Apunto su varita a su garganta y habló.

— _Sonorus_. Limpieza a la oficina del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Pese a lo que Hermione podía haber pensado, Harry no fue a ver a Viktor de inmediato, sino que llegó a su casa y se dedicó a mirar las fotos que habían acumulado ambos con los años.

Quince años.

Quince años e incluso así no podían vivir juntos. La triste vida de Harry Potter.

 _The Sun_ mostraba la última fotografía de su Vitya cenando con un modelo en Suiza para luego mostrarlos juntos caminando al hotel.

 **VIKTOR NIKIFOROV Y SU NUEVO AMANTE**

Antes, cuando Harry se reía de los titulares porque era él disfrazado, les mostraría los periódicos a sus amigos riéndose de los muggles por su broma interna. Ahora, ahora quería quemar cada maldito papel que tuviera esta noticia.

Cuando Harry apareció en la habitación de Viktor, este estaba en el sofá esperándolo. No se dijeron mucho, Harry sencillamente se quitó la ropa y obligó a Viktor a hacer lo mismo, aunque no se sentía una obligación para el menor.

En su entrenamiento como auror, Harry había tenido que aprender el arte de legeremancia más por su utilidad de porque quería. Nunca antes la había usado en el menor, pero ahora sentía un sentimiento de tal angustia que no dudo en ver a través de esos tristes ojos zafiros y buscar la verdad, una verdad que le hizo llorar.

Viktor se sentía solo, ya no bastaba con sus promesas, no se habían visto por más de ocho meses y el ruso había pensado «¿Por qué no? Si me ama, Harry vendrá y pelearemos, pero por lo menos lo veré».

Tal infantil, tan egoísta, tan roto.

Esa noche Harry lo tocó como lo había tocado ese modelo, lo había besado en las mismas partes que lo había besado el otro, borró con toda la parsimonia del mundo el toque y besos del otro hombre en Viktor, y luego, cuando por fin terminó, cuando en la memoria de Viktor solo existía Harry, le hizo el amor. Toco sus largas y tonificadas piernas, acarició su espalda, saboreó su piel y lo besó hasta que lo único que sentía eran labios hinchados.

—Cuando tocas a otra persona —le susurró en su oído mientras descansaban. La piel de su Vitya estaba teñida con sus mordidas —, deja un trazo en tu magia, un trazo que me dice que no te gustó, Vitya.

Viktor pudo escuchar el dolor en la voz de Harry acurrucó al hombre en su pecho con más fuerza. No lo quería dejar ir, nunca.

—Cuando esté listo —le susurró mientras las manos callosas del británico acariciaban la amplia espalda del menor —, vendré a por ti y viviremos juntos en una casa. Solos tú y yo, Vitya.

Incluso con esa promesa, Viktor siguió durmiendo con otras personas. Incluso cuando lo hacía, Harry iría a borrar sus toques y recordarle a Viktor quién era su pareja.

Porque él también era infantil, porque él también era egoísta y porque él, por sobre todas las cosas, también estaba roto.

 **Hasetsu, Japón**.

Yuuri miraba sorprendido cómo Viktor bailaba _Agape_ mientras Yurio murmuraba para sí lo que él creía unas blasfemias.

—Era su coreografía para esta temporada —le susurró mientras lo miraba con atención —, pero él creía que había perdido algo. Le gustaba sorprender a la gente, pero dicen que cuando vio tu vídeo sintió magia… Lo que sea que eso fuera.

Yuuri lo recordó con detenimiento. Viktor ya le había dicho eso, que cuando había visto su vídeo sentía que el cuerpo de Yuuri hacía magia, algo que el suyo había perdido cuando bailó _Stay close to me_.

—C-cuando me dijo eso —murmuró tratando de no romper la ilusión que Viktor había creado mientras este patinaba —, dijo que le gustaría aprender a interpretar como yo.

—No me sorprende —le contestaba Yuri sin miramientos—, hace años Viktor está tratando que su pareja viva con él, pero no quiere —lo dijo como si nada, pero Yuuri abrió sus labios sorprendido por esa información. En las noticias salía que Viktor estaba soltero.

—¿P-pareja?

—De años —murmuró Yuri —, son asquerosos juntos, pero no pueden estar juntos por motivos de trabajo o algo así le escuché decir a Yakov —hizo un gesto con la mano y Yuuri volvió a mirar la pista en donde Viktor se encontraba dando los pasos finales.

—¿Y qué dijo? —preguntaba curioso el japonés.

—No fue —Yuuri pensó que eso era triste, después de todo Viktor patinó para su pareja y esta no pudo irlo a ver —. Pocas veces falta, pero este último tiempo no se han visto mucho, Viktor creó este baile para él.

—¿É-él? —las mejillas de Yuuri se tornaron carmesíes y Yuri se rio.

—¿Qué? ¿Celoso?

—¡N-no! —espetó un poco más rudo de lo que pensaba —, solo que no lo vi venir.

—Mhmm... Como sea.

Yuuri miró a Viktor bailar en la pista, tal vez no era solo que se quedaba sin inspiración, sino que tenía el corazón roto... O tal vez era que su inspiración ya no estaba con él. Yuuri lo ayudaría en todo lo que fuera y trataría de enseñarle a Viktor que quizás, a veces, lo mejor era decir las cosas directamente que esperar que tu mensaje fuera interpretado.

 **Sn. Petersburgo. Rusia**.

Harry caminó por el complejo en donde Viktor entrenaba. Había tomado dos meses de vacaciones tras conversarlo con Hermione. A sus 37 años, Harry sentía que ya no quería ver a nadie más en el mundo mágico. La última vez que había estado con Viktor se comportó tan tenso que Harry casi rogó porque los días pasaran más rápido, mas al final comprendió la reticencia del menor.

Se estaba cansando y eso Harry lo podía ver en las rutinas que estaba realizando. Viktor poco a poco comenzó a apagarse y Harry se sentía siempre tan culpable, porque el ruso ya casi no podía hacer magia con sus patines.

—Oh, Harry —siempre le causaba risa cuán pronunciada la 'r' era en ruso. Yakov lo saludo casi como no queriendo hacerlo.

—¿Paso algo?

—Bueno, veras...

Las noticias no fueron las mejores. Viktor había decidido tomarse la temporada para pensar qué hacer el próximo año por «falta de inspiración», mas ahora se encontraba entrenando a un joven patinador japonés quien —créanlo o no—, se parecía un poco a él.

Harry entró en pánico.

—Gracias.

—No es nada. Trata de hacer que vuelva a las pistas.

Harry solo sonrió, pero no prometió nada. Harry juró hace años nunca obligar a Viktor a hacer algo que no quería, no partiría ahora.

En vez de dirigirse a Japón, como Yakov creía que había hecho, volvió a Inglaterra, tenía mucho que planear.

 **Hasetsu, Japón.**

Desde que Yuuri estaba bajo la tutela de Viktor, poco a poco había ido aprendiendo más de su ídolo ruso. En primera estancia, Viktor siempre trataba de abrazarlo y era bastante cariñoso con todas las personas a las cuales le tenía afecto. No dudó en comenzar a llamar a su hermana «nee-san» cuando esta le ayudó a cuidar de Makkachin una mañana cuando no lo podían llevar con ellos.

También, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Viktor odiaba estar solo, siempre buscaba hacer algo y se aburría estando sentado todo el rato.

—Es porque pasé solo gran parte de mi infancia —murmuró cuando le preguntó—, no me gusta sentirme solo.

A eso se le sumaba que, de hecho, odiaba dormir solo si podía evitarlo. Yuri ya le había dicho que cuando viajaban Viktor pedía habitación doble para poder dormir con él o con Mila si estaban en competencia. Era un pulpo en la cama y bastante inquieto si no lo agotaban con juegos o festejos.

—Es culpa de su maldita pareja —espetó una noche cuando Yuuri y Yuri tuvieron que arrastrar a Viktor fuera del local —, lo malcría mucho.

Yuuri aún no se podía imaginar a la pareja de Viktor. Por lo que había escuchado decir cuando Yuri estuvo en Japón, ambos viajaban mucho cuando estaban juntos y eran bastante empalagosos como pareja. Se preguntó si era igual de atractivo que Viktor o más tipo femenino...

Hasta que un día, Yuuri no tuvo que preguntarse ninguna cosa más.

Había sido una tarde bastante fría en Hasetsu. Viktor lo tenía alternando saltos para saber cuáles eran sus debilidades. Hasetsu Castle estaba cerrado al público hasta las cuatro de la tarde y eran recién las nueve y algo de la mañana y, de la nada, escucharon ligeros pasos que ellos pensaron eran de Yuuko, hasta que la voz lo sacó de su negación.

—Vitya —era una voz masculina. Viktor paró a mitad de su explicación para darse vuelta y mirar sorprendido a la persona que tenía ante sus ojos y Yuuri siguió su mirada.

Era un hombre, uno que no aparentaba más edad que el mismo Viktor. Tenía lentes, era mucho más bajo que el ruso y sus cabellos eran tan desordenados que le sorprendió que no parecían enredarse entre sí.

—Harry —susurró el mayor sorprendido antes de volver a mirar a Yuuri —, estoy entrenando ahora, Harry. Si quieres puedes...

—Esperaré sentado, si no les molesta —dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba las bancas —, prometo no meter ruido —el extraño, ahora Harry, le guiñó el ojo a Yuuri y esperó su respuesta.

—E-eh... Claro —respondió. La nueva adición solo asintió y se sentó mirando a Viktor nuevamente. Había algo ahí.

—Sí —fue todo lo que respondió el ruso antes de que su atención volviera a Yuuri y siguiera en donde lo había dejado.

Si Viktor estuvo más tenso en este entrenamiento, Yuuri no dijo nada. Tampoco mencionó lo poco que se burló de él en el transcurso de este y lo mucho que miró de reojo al hombre que estaba sentado en las bancas mirando todo o, en su defecto, mirando la pantalla de su móvil. Cuando terminaron, Viktor miró a Yuuri casi culpable.

—¿Puedes llegar tú solo a casa? Te puedes llevar la bicicleta por hoy, tengo que hablar con Harry.

—Claro —respondió sin problemas para luego dirigirse a las duchas.

Cuando iba pedaleando a Yu-Topia, Yuuri se cuestionó si quizás Harry era la pareja de Viktor y por eso el mayor estaba tan tenso durante su entrenamiento. Quizás Harry lo había ido a buscar porque Viktor se fue a Japón a entrenar a Yuuri, quizás quería que Viktor se devolviera a Rusia y...

Esa noche Yuuri no durmió en lo absoluto, tampoco la siguiente ni la subsiguiente porque Viktor seguía sin aparecer.

—¿Y Vic-chan, Yuu-chan? —preguntó su madre mientras le daba comida baja en grasas.

—Tuvo que resolver unos problemas.

No le podía decir a su madre que no sabía si Viktor volvería o no a entrenarlo. El consuelo que le quedaba era que Makkachin estaba todavía en la casa, sin duda Viktor volvería por su perro, ¿cierto?

 **Dos días atrás, Hasetsu Castle**.

Viktor miró cómo Harry se quedó en la entrada de la pista esperando a por él, más Viktor no quería salir.

—¿Viktor?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —el menor miró fijamente al británico, podía ver las ojeras en los ojos de Harry, también lo agotado que estaba al estar tanto tiempo sin hacer algo, mas el mayor sencillamente le sonrió.

—Vine a verte, por supuesto —contestó casi sin dudarlo.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —volvía a preguntar cortante.

—Eso depende —esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía Harry era tan atractiva, era difícil para Viktor pasar por alto el brillo de sus ojos verdes, era casi como pillar a Harry alimentar a Makkachin con cosas que no debía.

—¿De qué? —preguntó mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

—¿No hay algo que me quieras mostrar?

Harry inclinó su cabeza en duda y Viktor lo miró nuevamente. No sabía de lo que el mayor estaba hablando, hasta que la música que tan bien conocida comenzó a resonar en la pista. Venía por todas partes, llamándole la atención y sus ojos zafiro se toparon con los verdes de Harry que lo miró a él, solo a él.

—Tú...

—Escuché decir a Yakov que hiciste esta rutina para mí, Viktor, pero no quise ver si no es en vivo —le susurró inseguro el mayor. Viktor miró esta vez más detenidamente a Harry. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo desordenado de su cabello y ropa, cuán arrugada esta estaba y los kilos que había perdido ahora se le hacían más notable.

Cuando la canción volvió a comenzar, ya que había terminado cuando habían estado hablando, Viktor se movió casi por inercia y miró a Harry cada vez que podía, siempre a Harry. Hasta que en un giro lo vio a él en el centro de la pista siguiendo poco a poco sus pasos.

Esta era la primera vez que había visto a Harry en el hielo y Viktor juró que su corazón saltó en su pecho mientras lo perseguía en la pista. Harry no podía saltar para salvar su vida, pero giraba para arrancar de Viktor que lo perseguía mientras bailaba y pensó en cuán verdad las letras de esa triste canción se aplicaba para ellos, Viktor siempre sentía que Harry huía de él, siempre tan lejano de donde él se encontraba.

Cuando por fin llegó el final de la canción, Viktor chocó con Harry para tumbarlo al suelo y aprisionarlo en el suelo olvidando el último paso de su coreografía, por fin lo había capturado y Harry le sonreía tan brillante y amoroso.

—Quédate conmigo —le susurró haciendo eco de la voz en la música.

—Siempre —respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

—No, no entiendes —dijo apretando las muñecas del mayor en el frío suelo de la pista —, ya no quiero esta relación. Quiero despertar contigo, comer, salir a pasear a Makkachin juntos, que me acompañes cuando tengo trabajo, quiero...

—Yo quiero eso también —lo interrumpió el mayor.

—Harry... —su voz sonaba tan frágil en sus propios oídos, quebrada y suave, casi al punto del llanto.

—Vine a por ti, Vitya, solo por ti —le confirmó Harry—. No eres el único que está cansado de dormir solo. No me hagas decir cosas más embarazosas.

Viktor se rio y Harry lo hizo con él.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró aún sin dejarlo levantarse, pero ahora sus muñecas no estaban fijas en el piso y Harry no dudo en acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas del ruso.

—Digamos que me obligaron a tomar vacaciones largas porque estaba «muy inestable» y luego de que mi esposo me viera así, me obligó a jubilar.

—¡¿Esposo?! —preguntó escandalizado.

—¿No quieres? —le preguntó el mayor mirando su mano, una mano que Viktor estaba más que seguro no tenía un anillo hace unos segundos —, ahh… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Le prometí a Hermione que tendría un esposo para hoy a las 19:00 horas, resulta que voy a tener que encontrar a otro...

—Harry...

—Solo quédate a mi lado, Vitya —le dijo serio esta vez —. No me importa si te quieres quedar aquí o en Rusia; si quieres seguir patinando o entrenar; solo… Solo déjame estar a tu lado. Siento ser un idiota que no sabe cuándo retirarse, pero...

Fue un beso brutal. Harry podía sentir los dientes de Viktor y sonrió ampliamente hasta que el deseo lo consumió, la boca de Viktor era tan cálida al igual que sus manos. No pudo evitar suspirar, lo echaba tanto de menos, todo de él.

Lejos quedó el niño asustado en medio de un bosque, los ojos tristes porque no conocía el amor, la inseguridad que sentía al vivir en el mundo muggle. Harry hace años veía a un hombre fuerte que luchaba por lo que quería, un hombre que lo dejaba sin aliento.

—Me sigues sorprendiendo, Vitya. Ahora haces magia cuando no patinas. Pronto no podré sacar los ojos de ti por miedo a perderme de algo.

—Eso es lo que más quiero.

Esa tarde, en Inglaterra, Hermione los casó en una boda íntima. Solo estaban ella y Ron. Esa misma noche volvieron a Japón porque Viktor quería seguir enseñando a Yuuri, se estaba entreteniendo al hacerlo.

Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor como esposos y no salieron de la pieza del hotel que Harry había arrendado ni siquiera para ir comer. Viktor por fin se pudo tomar el tiempo que quería en cubrir a besos cada una de las cicatrices del mayor, de trazar la línea de sus músculos producto del ejercicio que hacía Harry, de susurrar palabras dulces solo por el placer de hacerlo, de marcar, morder, besar y acariciar cada parte que se le antojara y saber que lo podría ver al otro día y el mayor no los haría desaparecer con el floreo de su varita.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, con el aliento de Harry en su cuello y los ojos verdes no perdiendo de vista los suyos propios pese a lo empañado que estaban los lentes de Harry, Viktor por fin sintió paz. Un ritmo suave, pieles frotándose, calor que los sofocaba, pero aun así no era suficiente y besos, muchos besos, todos los besos pendientes de años pasados. Viktor lo quería todo. Se sintió consumir y ser consumido, y lo hicieron una vez más y otra vez para no olvidar la sensación, hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieron ante el cansancio importándoles poco la suciedad, lo pegajosas de las sábanas y el olor.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Viktor despertó, lo hizo sin sentir la presión de que otro día pasaba. Harry estaba durmiendo en sus brazos tranquilo, como nunca antes lo había visto dormir. Él roncaba suavemente y su piel seguía teniendo el mismo mapa que Viktor había dibujado en la noche y madrugada de hoy con sus manos, labios y dientes.

—Pide desayuno a la habitación —le oyó murmurar al mayor, Harry suspiró y se enterró aún más en su pecho, apretando sus brazos en su cintura y Viktor sonrió.

—Ok.

—Tan presumido… —murmuró Harry al sentir su sonrisa.

—No puedo evitarlo. Ahora tengo el derecho a decir que estoy casado con el hombre más rico del planeta.

—Ahh, solo por el dinero. Debí haberlo visto venir.

—El dinero y el sexo.

—Bueno, por lo menos algo en tu lista para un buen esposo es mío por naturaleza.

—¿Quién es el presumido ahora?

Cuando Viktor se acordó que, de hecho, no estaban en su luna de miel, ambos caminaron hasta Yu-Topia de la mano, Viktor mencionando cada local o lugar que había visitado y al cual ambos tenían que ir y Harry sonriendo y asintiendo mientras lo hacía.

—¡Viktor! —llamó Yuuri cuando lo vio en la entrada de Yu-Topia.

—¡Ah! Yuuri, lo siento. Se nos pasó el tiempo volando y no nos dimos cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado.

—Ah, ¡Vic-chan! Nos tenías preocupados cuando te fuiste sin avisar. Makkachin estuvo bastante inquieta.

El ladrido de la poodle no se hizo de esperar y corrió para olfatear primero a Viktor y luego a Harry quien le acarició la cabeza y luego la barriga cuando ella rodó.

—Oh, está enorme, Viktor. ¿Con qué la alimentas?

—Con lo mejor —su nariz quedó apuntando el cielo y Harry solo se rio.

—¿Y él quién es?

—Ah, mamá —exclamó Viktor con una sonrisa a la mamá de Yuuri—. Les presento a mi esposo.

—¡¿Eh?!

La hermana de Yuuri y su madre, junto con Minako-sensei quien estaba en al restaurante en esos momentos, terminaron llorando mientras Viktor contaba su increíblemente editada historia de amor y cómo habían terminado casados en 72 horas.

—Tan hermoso —murmuró con lágrimas Minako —, se conocían desde pequeños. ¿Puede creerlo, Toshio-san?

—Ahh... La vida da muchas vueltas, Minako-sensei.

—¡Hay que celebrar! —gritó como respuesta.

Yuuri, inseguro de toda la situación, miró cómo la pareja, de hecho, sí era increíblemente empalagosa cuando estaban juntos. Viktor le daba todo a Harry para probar y el hombre más pequeño correspondía tratando de que su entrenador comiera un poco más.

—Eh, Viktor —Yuuri llamó la atención del mayor cuando Harry fue al baño.

—¿Mhm?

—¿Esto significa que vas a Rusia?

—¿Por qué iría a Rusia?

—Harry-san se casó para estar contigo y...

—Harry ni siquiera vive en Rusia —contestó interrumpiendo al japonés —. Además, me dijo que como me hizo sufrir mucho era yo quien decidía dónde íbamos a vivir y yo quiero vivir aquí, así que aquí nos quedamos.

Yuuri casi sintió pena por Harry quien tenía que soportar la actitud infantil de Viktor.

—¿No se supone que es algo que tienen que discutir los dos? Hari-san no sabe japonés, aquí no hay muchos puestos de trabajo. ¿Qué va a ser si…?

—Oh, Yuuri, tan preocupado por la vida marital de tu entrenador. ¡Eres tan buen alumno! —Viktor lo miraba con admiración.

—No es eso es que...

—No importa —contestó mientras hacía un gesto con su mano como mirando en menos su preocupación —. Harry tiene mucho dinero, de hecho —susurró solo para que él escuchara —, es un Lord, ya sabes, uno de la nobleza en UK. El motivo por el cual no nos podíamos ver juntos era por los atentados, pero ahora Harry solucionó todo y podemos estar juntos.

—¡¿EH?!

Yuuri miró a Viktor y cómo sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Harry.

—¿Planea quedarse aquí, Hari-san? —preguntó la madre de Yuuri.

—Ah, si no les molesta, estaría compartiendo dormitorio con Vitya.

—Oh, no hay problema. Solo traiga sus cosas para acomodarse.

Yuuri pensó para sí, mientras miraba a la pareja que, si bien Viktor le gustaba sorprender al mundo, Harry-san le gustaba desordenarlo, porque él sabía que en el momento que todo esto saliera a la luz las cosas no serían tan «tranquilas» como lo habían sido hasta ahora.

Todo sería un caos.

Fue en ese momento en que Harry lo miró y le sonrió con la sonrisa más traviesa que él sabía podía existir, era peor que cuando Phichit decidió postear su vídeo prohibido cuando estaban en Detroit.

Miro al cielo y oró por el mundo del patinaje artístico, esta temporada no iba a ser como las anteriores.

/FIN

* * *

 _I'm so proud of me_. 9300 palabras aprox. de puro fanfiction. _So proud indeed_.

¿Cosas que quise retratar?: la infancia de Viktor. Aún no se sabe nada de esta, pero si la de Yuri la tocaron superficialmente en el capítulo 2 y 8, la de Viktor no debió ser «buena». Me encanta Harry como personaje, él siempre ve más allá de las personas que el resto y eso es algo que me agrada en demasía, por lo cual cuando conoce a Viktor él solo sabe que tiene que ayudarlo. Obviamente el amor nace en el camino y ya sabemos lo duro de roer que puede ser él cuando se trata de «por el bien mayor». Siempre pone al resto del mundo antes que a él y esta vez Viktor termina sufriendo por eso, pero él es un niño enamorado.

¿Referencias cambiadas? Viktor le dice a Yuuri que hace música cuando patina, yo lo cambié por magia :P

Si bien amo Victuuri, esta vez es más friendship que otra cosa. Harry decide que este es el momento para volver con Viktor porque algo dentro de él sabe que si lo deja estar lo perderá, es su sexto sentido. Así que digamos que: si Harry hubiera decidido no retirarse, Viktor y Yuuri serían pareja como se supone que son :D, Harry le robó Viktor a Yuuri.

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten si es así :D.

- _Derwyd_


End file.
